X Men: Guardian
by Phoenixfire979
Summary: In the event that the seals are broken and Apocalypse arises, the Guardian must vanquish him. Caleb Xavier's life used to be normal, but now he's having flashes of horrific images and there's something strange going on with his powers. Colossus/OC Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Aww Kitty

X-men – Guardians

A/N _italics are thoughts, telepathy, noises or dreams._

A/N Nightcrawler/Kurt is a teenager in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the x-men characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Caleb and Ashley) if I did I would be very, very rich and very old.

X-men Guardians

Alpha Team

Cyclops

Marvel Girl

Wolverine

Storm

Beast

Angel

Iceman

Rogue

Jubilee

Beta Team

Chaos

Colossus

Berserker

Shadowcat

Nightcrawler

Magma

Sunspot

Multiple

Boom Boom

Gaia (Later)

"Aww Kitty! Not another one!" Caleb moaned lifting up the bags dangling from his hands. "Haven't you bought enough?"

Kitty, or Shadowcat as she was also known, had already led/dragged him and Kurt (nightcrawler), who was wearing holographic image projector and looked normal, around about a dozen shops and had already spent enough that Caleb had to use his telekinesis to be able to carry his load.

The store now in front of them was a, rather expensive, jewellery store. "Aww Kitty, haven't you already spent enough?" Kurt asked in his German accent.

"NO!" Kitty gasped out as if he was insane. "A girl can never have too much clothing or jewellery." She said, as if to a small child.

"No. But a girl CAN clean out her bank account." Caleb told her in the same tone she had used with Kurt.

"But isn't that MY choice?" she rhetorically. "Now come on!" she announced, dragging the two boys by their t-shirts."

The two boys just sighed and allowed themselves to be woman handled. It was easier this way.

The inside of the store was dimly lit, casting shadows all over the shelves. These shelve s were topped with all kinds of rings, necklaces, bracelets, even tiaras!

Caleb resigned himself to a long wait as he heard Kitty squeal over a 'fabulous ring' or a 'isn't this a GORGEOUS tiara'.

He set the bags he was carrying down behind a box and leisurely scanned the shelves. _Okay, this place could do with a good dusting. _He thought as he ran his finger along a top shelf and it came back covered in grey.

He sighed and continued along the shelf, the superficial metals not interesting in the least.

He had almost given up hope of finding ANYTHING worth looking at in this place when glint caught his eye. The ring sat amidst bland and boring bands of gold and silver. But this ring was different, something about it whispering to Caleb. _MINE!_

He lifted the ring with trembling fingers. It was tick, round band of silver with a perfect grey/ blue angelite gem in the centre. It wasn't the ring itself; it was the gem that entranced him, whispered for him to look into it closer…

Flashes assaulted him mind's eye, images of power, death, and destruction. An image of a large man appeared. His dark, soulless eyes staring back into Caleb's.

"CALEB!"

Caleb blinked and breathed rapidly as the horrific images ceased and his mind became his own once more. He swallowed and thought about leaving the ring which held such frightful tales and filled his mind with horrible things. But it felt like it belonged to him, like it WAS his!

He walked towards the counter in a half trance like state, ignoring the, few, other customers in the store.

"Find anything you like?" Kitty's high voice chimed, breaking him from the trance.

"Huh? Oh, this," He looked up at her and answered simply, showing her the ring. Kitty examined the ring with an approving eye, nodding.

"Mmm, not bad," She said neutrally "Nice jewel." Her girly side showing through the appreciation for the gems beauty.

Caleb's mind tuned out again and before he knew it he had purchased the ring and they were in the car, speeding away back to X-mansion.

For the fifth time on the journey home Caleb found himself glancing back down to the ring in his, shaky, hand. He hadn't yet put it on, something was holding him back. He had a feeling that SOMETHING would happen when he put it on…

"Caleb! For gods sake just put it on!" Kitty moaned irritation in her voice, from the passenger seat. "And then maybe you could pay attention when someone's talking to you. It's not gonna to bite, you know."

Caleb half smiled, _that's what you think… _he thought, remaining silent. Finally he turned the ring over once more and slid it on his left hand's middle finger.

A faint, strange, tingle erupted through his hand and a light pressure built up behind his eyes. Caleb squeezed his eyes shut. After a blinking both sensations stopped as suddenly as they had come. _Okay, weird much._

Caleb rolled his shoulders. He felt lighter somehow, more free. A smile crept onto his face. Looking up he took in his surroundings, now enjoying the bright sunshine and wind blowing through his dirty blonde hair.

They were now cruising along the road in the convertible. They had asked/begged Scott/Cyclops to lend them his convertible. He had eventually caved, once Kitty had pulled her crying act. The top was down and the music was blaring.

Turning the corner they arrived at their destination. 1407 Graymalkin Lane. The Xavier Institute.

The trio dropped off Cyclops' car in the garage, grabbing their things from the trunk.

Caleb waved to the other and headed to the kitchen. Shopping with Kitty could really drain a person and he was in need of some sugary goodness to charge up his batteries. Fuel of choice, ice-cream.

Caleb pushed through the door to the kitchen. Looking up he found the room occupied by Warren/Angel and Peter/Colossus.

_Oh. My. God. _Caleb thought eyes wide and his mouth threatened to fall open.

Angel was well-known for gallivanting around shirtless, because of his wings, but not Colossus! Peter stood beside the kitchen counter in all his toned torsal glory. A wide expanse of smooth skin and bulging muscle.

Caleb blinked rapidly, remembering to breath.

"Hi." He said simply as he trekked further into the room, towards the refrigerator.

"Hi." The two men replied, Colossus in that deep voice that made Caleb's breath hitch and heart beat faster. _God! I'm like some little school girl with crush!_

"_Isn't that basically what you are" _a feminine giggle invaded his head

"_JEAN!" _Caleb mentally shouted back, embarrassed

Her laughter filled his head. _"Don't deny it! It's so obvious you like him. Logan can even smell your…desire._

A blush crept upon Caleb's face at the thought of the feral man being able to actually SMELL his feelings. "_Oh my god! He's not going to tell him is he?"_

"_He's not like that. Besides shouldn't it be YOU that tells him how you feel?" _She asked rhetorically before dropping the physic link between them and shielding her mind.

Caleb sighed and redid his shield also. Grabbing the ice-cream and a bowl he moved to the counter. Looking up Caleb notice the other two men staring at him.

"What?" he asked self-consciously

"Nuthin' you just went very still." Angel explained. "Talking to someone?"

Caleb nodded, "Jean."

Angel raised a pale eyebrow, "Oh. And what were you talking about?"

Caleb's cheeks burned red. "None of your business!" He blurted defensively as he looked down and telekinetically dumped a large block of ice-cream into his bowl.

"Oh, I see!" Angel drawled knowingly, making Caleb feel more nervous.

Hastily he threw the ice-cream back into the freezer and closed the door. "I don't know what you mean." He said feigning innocence as he grabbed his bowl and made for the exit.

"Sure you don't…" Angel's voice floated from the kitchen, laughing sarcastically.

Swinging through the door Caleb made a hasty exit.

After having satisfied his craving Caleb suited up and headed for the Danger Room. His team, Beta Team, had a training session scheduled in 30 minutes and Caleb was going to blow off a little steam beforehand.

His suit was a dark red body suit, not unlike Storms, with a yellow X on the chest and back and dark blue almost knee high boots and gloves. The suit was completed with a belt which also had the X symbol as the buckle.

The changing room was, thankfully, empty. It was bad enough dealing with his crush on Peter but to have to deal with a NAKED Peter was just torture!

Caleb set the Danger Room computer to a simple program and half a dozen FOH's, Friends of Humanity, appeared. All where equipped with handguns and some with tasers.

The safety protocols may prevent physical harm but it still hurts like a bitch!

Caleb smiled and took to the air, levitating above them. A few _BANGS_ where his only warning before he threw out his mind and stopped four bullets inches from his body. He concentrated and the bullets reversed course and embedded themselves in the thighs of two of the men. He removed their guns, throwing them far from them. _Two down._

An intense sting erupted in his right shoulder as a taser latched onto it.

"Aargh!" Caleb grunted as he spun in the air and hit the man with telekinetic blast that threw him against a wall. He meant to push the man with enough force to knock him out but he hit the wall with a sickening crunch and a puddle of blood was growing fast around the head of the lifeless man.

"Computer! Delete all other simulants except the….dead one," Caleb called, stumbling over the word 'dead'.

The other five FOH's disappeared. Only Caleb and the dead body remained.

Caleb levitated over to the body and landed softly beside it, making sure to keep his feet away from the growing expanse of blood.

He took a deep breath and willed the body to roll over.

Caleb gagged as he looked down at the man. His skull had cracked open, the brain spilling out.

He turned and ran. Ran from his victim and the horror of the damage he had inflicted

He ran for the changing room but collided head first into something big and bulky, but also soft.

He fell back, or would have if two strong arms weren't holding him steady, and close.

He looked up, and found the two big, chocolate brown orbs of Peter looking back at him.

Caleb looked away, afraid of what he might see in those eyes, dreading Pete looking at him like a monster. Instead he buried his face in the larger man's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Peter held him until he had calmed down, the tension leaving Caleb's body and allowing him to sink further into the embrace.

After only a few minutes of basking in the other's arms Caleb lifter his head to look up at Pete's face. A faint red tinged his cheeks as he whispered a "Thank you."

Peter smiled down at him with that 'oh so cute' smile that Caleb loved. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips along the smaller boy's. "Anytime."

Caleb stood totally still, his mind frozen from the shock that this gorgeous man in front of him, his crush, had just kissed him!

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when the male members of their team could be heard entered the changing room.

He sighed and let go. "Computer. End simulation." And the bleeding body disappeared, leaving no trace of what had happened.

The rest of the team suited up and met in the Danger Room.

It was decided they would load up a basic sentinel program.

The metal room shimmered with colour and then they were standing along a deserted street. The silence made Caleb uneasy.

The team trekked further down the street, not a one of them talking or making any noise as they kept sharp eyes out for their opponent.

They heard it before they saw it, the rhythmic tremors that shook the whole street a clear indication of what was coming. And it was coming at them.

Then the huge purple and blue giant came into view. "Mutant signatures identified!" rand out the ominous mechanical voice before it shot a pink energy blast from its hand.

Caleb flew into the air, Colossus metalled up, Magma and Sunspot flared, Multiple multiplied, Berserker charged up and Boom Boom created a handful of her little orbs.

They were ready.

Multiple had his clones acting as diversions, distracting the sentinel while Berserker, Magma and Boom Boom assaulted it with electricity, fire and explosions. Colossus and Sunspot used their incredible strengths to attack it's feet, trying to cripple it.

Caleb saw this tactic and telepathically called to Berserker, Magma and Boom Boom, telling them to concentrate on the leg.

The Jamies took some hits and Caleb moved to block some of them. He knew that Jamie could feel what his clones were feeling and that the pain would eventually overcome him if he didn't help.

The Sentinel staggered as their efforts paid off and its right leg came off at the knee. Caleb saw an opportunity and psionically told the team to knock it over, assisting with a strong telekinetic blast.

The loud sound of metal against concrete echoed as the earth shook with the impact of the sentinel's fall.

The team refocused their efforts on the sentinel's head, intent on shutting it down. The elementals and Boom Boom bombarded it with their attacks but sentinel just swept its arm out and sent them hurtling towards a shop wall.

Caleb saw them connect with the arm and caught them before they impacted with the wall.

Colossus started punching the head and seemed to be doing some damage, but the robot's other hand came up and metal tentacle furled from it and coiled itself around Colossus' body. He was lifted into the air.

It was Colossus' screams that drew his attention and Caleb's head shot over to see him writhing as his metal body was pelted with lasers from the tentacle, lasers intent on hurting him!

A hot, fiery rage erupted through Caleb's body and an intense pressure built up in his head. He locked his gaze on the sentinel's offending hand, and then screamed as his power lashed out and coiled around the hand. The sound of metal screeching filled the street, and then the hand exploded. The team was showered with raining bits of metal and wire but Caleb noticed none of it. He focused quickly on Colossus and glided him gently to the ground.

Caleb felt weakened, less than he should have, but was determined to finish this.

He let his fury still flow and this time focussed on the sentinel's head. With a growl that grew louder and louder, until it was a scream, Caleb threw out all he had at the mechanical head. A loud _BANG_ was heard as the face of the sentinel imploded, and then the head ripped violently from the body. A vast array of sparks flew from the large hole where the head used to be attached and the robot became motionless. Dead.

Caleb's vision blurred as his body went boneless and fell from the air. The last thing he saw was Colossus' worried face as he caught him. Then darkness took him.

He groggily opened his eyes, a blinding white light stabbing them with its sharp needles. He blinked rapidly as he orientated himself and the illumination began to recede until he could see that he was in the infirmary.

He wasn't alone. On the edge of his consciousness Caleb could sense another person in the room…….His father.

"How long was I out dad?" Caleb grumbled.

His father wheeled into view, "Three hours. But we couldn't enter the room until 30 minutes ago. You put a telekinetic bubble around the room. It was subconscious and….that's not all" his father trailed off ominously.

Caleb's father handed him a mirror and he gasped at what he saw. His once dirty blond hair was now DEEP RED, and his eyes that were once a light blue had darkened to a deeper blue.

He groped his new hair to reaffirm that it was really there. "Wh…What happened to me?!" he asked squeakily _God, what next?_

"What next? Has something else happened?" his father asked in that voice that betrayed that he already knew the answer.

"Did Pete tell you?!" Caleb asked his father harshly, half of him already knowing the answer was 'no'

"No, Peter did not tell me. I reviewed the video footage. You really shouldn't doubt Peter" That last bit was said in a voice that both brought pink to his cheeks AND made him want to punch his father.

"Anyway...What did you….find?"

"It would appear that your powers are evolving, becoming stronger. This could also explain your…physical changes"

"So, that's it? My powers are only getting stronger? Sweet!" _I suppose the red hair IS actually kinda cool!_

"No! Not 'sweet'. With more power you're going to have to have more control. You wouldn't want what happened in the Danger Room to become a reality."

Caleb sighed, "You know how to take the fun out of everything. I know that I'm gonna have to have more control. I WAS in the Danger Room remember?" he asked sarcastically.

Xavier's lips thinned into a line but he didn't say anything more about it. "There are some clean clothes in the cupboard by the door. Dinner's in ten minutes if you're up to it." And with that he turned and wheeled out of the room.

Caleb sighed and sat up, grunting as his muscle gave their protest. _Yeah, I suppose I could do with a change_. He looked towards the cupboard, intent on summoning the clothes, and it blew open, the tracksuit trousers and the jacket flying towards him and landing beside him.He took off his uniform and threw on the loose clothing, ready for dinner.

He rode the elevator to the ground floor and slowly made his way to the dining hall. Throughout the journey he was in deep thought about his recent strangeness. First his powers, and now his eyes and hair. What next?

He half didn't want to know the answer to that question.

When he reached the doors to the hall he took a deep breath, opened the doors, and entered the room.

The couple of people that looked up at his arrival stopped all motion as the shock of his….metamorphosis overtook them. This then drew more attention towards him, and before most of the room was staring at him.

Caleb cringed and grabbed his head as dozens of thought's bombarded him.

_Who's the new kid?...Oh my god! That's Caleb!_

_What the hell happened to him?_

_Wow! Cool Look!_

_His eyes are so dark…_

And so on and so on. His mind being hit from all sides by the thoughts of the students.

Caleb swayed and staggered, and then fell. Fell onto a familiar chest, with familiar arms holding his steady. "Get me out of here!" he grunted through clenched teeth as he was being deafened by the invading thoughts.

Peter had led them from the hall and closed the doors, the physical barrier actually helping him silence his mind.

"Thank you," Caleb whispered quietly as he took a seat on a bench nearby.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and a weight settled beside him. Peter didn't say anything or ask any questions, and for that Caleb liked him even more.

Caleb steadied his breathing and calmed his mind. He wiped his forehead as he felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead.

He turned to the man beside him and gave a small, but real, smile. "My hero."

Peter responded with a smile of his own and an "Anytime."

Caleb looked into the other mans big brown eyes and slowly leaned forward, giving the other boy ample time to pull away.

He didn't

Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss that quickly grew intense and deep, both boys exploring the others with an almost animalistic passion.

A whimper escaped Caleb when Peter wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled him against his large, perfect chest.

He submitted to the larger man, allowing him to dominate the kiss and plunder his mouth. Caleb's own hands wrapped around Peter's neck and he pulled him even closer, the feel of the big, strong, muscled chest rubbing against his own sent tingles down his body to his crotch, his cock hardening so much it was almost painful.

For what felt like hours the two men explored each others mouth and groped at each other's torsos, only separating when the need for air became an important issue.

Caleb wracked his mind for something to say, something intelligent, something meaningful, but all that was whispered was, "Wow"

Peter smiled, "Your welcome."

Caleb smiled back and planted a long, but chaste kiss on the other man's lips. "How about we grab some dinner and eat it outside?"

They ate their food while sitting beside the fountain in the main garden, the sound of the running water casting a serene atmosphere around the two boys.

Their empty plates were dumped in the kitchen on their walk around the grounds. At the pool they waved a 'hello' to Amara, who was lounging in the water. At the forest perimeter Caleb looked over at the big man and reached out, lacing their fingers together.

_Is this okay?_ He telepathically asked him.

Peter smiled in response and held the hand in his.

Their happy mood, however, was broken when Danny, a typical jock who was gifted with super speed, saw their linked hands and decided to make something of it.

"Knock it off Danny!" Caleb warned the other boy after he had insulted Peter.

Danny didn't listen and continued ridiculing them, unaware of Caleb's rising fury.

Peter growled beside him and as good as Caleb's mood had been, that's how sour it was now.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Go away and you won't get hurt."

Danny laughed. "Or what? You'll bitchslap me?"

He had barely finished his insult before he was unceremoniously lifted from the ground. He started wheezing and grasping at his throat, his throat which Caleb was now constricting.

Caleb looked over as he felt Pete tug on his hand. "Don't" was all the other boy whispered.

He sighed and threw the worthless bastard through the air, and felt mild satisfaction at the _THUD_ he heard when Danny collided with a tree.

"Well….that's that." Caleb shrugged.

Peter half smiled, "How about we go up to my room?"

"Lead the way," Caleb smiled, taking Pete's hand and allowing himself to be guided by the other boy.

In the hours before bedtime the two boys had gained deeper insights and knowledge of the boy beside them.

Among the things Caleb had learned was about how his powers had first activated, and about his family and his sister Illyana, or Magik as the was also referred to.

In return Caleb told Pete about himself. He even told of how his own powers had first activated when a group of gay bashers had cornered him.

He looked away when from Pete's face when he admitted that not all of the bashers had made it to hospital.

Peter's response only deepened Caleb's feelings for him when he his two large arms envelop him and pull him close.

Time ran away from them and before they knew it, it was time for Caleb to go. They exchanged 'goodnight's, and a soft kiss, before Caleb trekked the distance to his own

room. He wore a light smile, it had been a good day.

He threw off all but his boxers and climbed into bed, sleep quickly taking him.

_A tall man swept his scimitar, all his foes falling before his unstoppable wrath. Dozens of fighters fell from his path, bodies staining with increasing red. The last victim fell and the man surveyed the scene. An ocean of bodies littered the sands, their life's blood staining the area, creating a vast field of red._

_A red sun. A bright red sun with orbiting planets, moons, stars, and all other celestial bodies. He hurtles through this galaxy, intent on reaching it's centre, it's heart.__ He smiles in pleasure as he sinks into the molten orb and revels in his own power. The sun roils and expands, his power pushing it bigger and bigger. He can feel the planets connect with the supernova, and he feels them crumble. The life on those planets, extinguished._

_A dark, desolate city. Buildings black and crumbling, bodies littering every home, every street. One being though is still alive. A tall, pale blue, mammoth of a man. A blue metal moulding itself to his body like a suit. He is laughing manically, victoriously._

13


	2. Chapter 2

X-men - Guardians

A/N _italics are thoughts, telepathy, noises or dreams._

A/N Nightcrawler/Kurt is a teenager in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the x-men characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Caleb and Ashley) if I did I would be very, very rich. They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

Caleb's body bolted upright and a scream wrenched free from his mouth. He gasped as his mind cleared of the horrific images, his body nearly out of breath. He was wet, his boys covered in a sheen of sweat.

He stumbled out of the bed and raced for the bathroom, the water he splashed on his face helping sooth him. He looked up into the mirror above the sink.

His reflection brought a gasp from his lips and his body stumbled back from the mirror. The reflection was him, only its hair was waving violently as if caught in a windstorm and its eyes had fire dancing over them! But that wasn't what really startled him. The person in the mirror was covered in flames, flames that convulsed and roiled off every part of its body.

_Caleb_

His breathing became shallow and fast as he heard the low, feminine voice in his head.

_Who….wha…what are you?_

The reflection smiled _I am Phoenix!_

_Phoenix? Why…why are you here?_

_I am here because I am you_

_YOU'RE ME! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!_

Caleb knew he was freaking out but he couldn't help it, there was a strange being in his head after all!

_Calm down Caleb. I am you because I am inside you. Only recently have I awoke to consciousness. I am the reason for your aesthetic changes and your increase in power. We are connecting_

Caleb's body hit the wall opposite the mirror and he slid down the wall, this was becoming too much.

_O…okay. Say…say I go along with this, what's gonna happen to me?_

_Your power will continue to increase in power as our minds become more attuned to each other. Your physical changes will end where they are._

_Okay. What…do I have to do?_

_You have to open yourself, let our essences become one. We will still be two separate minds with separate thoughts but our minds will be permanently linked. I will give you my power, and you will allow me to feel through you. _

Caleb half nodded to himself and reached out towards the reflection.

He heard a faint echo in the back of his mind grow louder and louder. His hand touched the mirror and the flames from the image seemed to jump onto him, spreading up his arm to envelop his whole body. Before long he reflected the Phoenix's image.

_Cool!_

_That wasn't so hard, was it?_ Caleb heard the 'smile' in her/it's voice._ Now we are one_

Caleb smiled, her words making him feel safe.

He awoke the next morning feeling…lighter. Like a new man. He shrugged it off and threw on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt and left for breakfast.

He had just closed the door behind him when one of Danny's jock team mates pushed past him, almost knocking him off his feet.

_Don't these guys EVER learn?_

Caleb sighed and cast a glance at the jock and gave him a little 'push'. He smirked when the guy fell against a group of girls, who then started shouting and slapping at him.

The dinner hall packed, as usual, but Caleb was confident that yesterdays…hang up wouldn't happen again. He was in control now.

He entered and heard only the _clang_ of cutlery against plate and loud chatter.

Two pancakes and half a dozen sausages later and Caleb was carrying his plate towards his team's table. He gave a small smile in greeting and sat in the spare seat beside Pete.

A chorus is 'hi' and 'hello' and a kiss from his boyfriend greeted him, Pete's public display of affection bringing both a silly smile and a blush to his face. Of course Kitty and Kurt saw this and started teasing him.

"Anyway! What's on the agenda for today?" Caleb asked, loudly to shut up Kitty and Kurt.

"We have a Danger Room session at four and classes until three, so how about we go clubbin' after dinner?" Tabitha asked, swaying her hips to imaginary music.

_Such a party girl_ Caleb smiled.

The group went their separate ways when classes begun and Caleb headed for his psionics class.

It was relatively uneventful. They were working on psychic shielding and Caleb had it mastered within 30 minutes, leaving him with another 30 minutes to spare. So he let his mind wander to thoughts of the Phoenix…his dreams…Pete.

The thoughts of his boyfriend where, unfortunately, picked up by a gifted, but homophobic, little shit sitting in the next row. And, of course, he started broadcasting Caleb's thoughts to his friends around him.

Normally Caleb would have been pissed at what Sam was doing, but wouldn't have started a confrontation. He just isn't that sort of guy. But today Caleb became furious and threw caution to the wind.

Turning to the boy, "At least I actually have someone. You're too emotionally retarded to even know what a real relationship is!"

"As if I'd wanna be with a little faggot like you!"

Caleb saw red. He LOATHED that word!

_You are SO dead!_

Caleb didn't notice his eyes cloud over with telekinetic fire as he hurtled the, soon to be dead, boy across the room. He then threw chair's and tables at Sam, but they froze in mid-air before the connected with him.

He looked over to see Jean lower them back to the floor before turning to look at him, her face showing her anger.

She stopped, and paled when she saw a flicker of the flames in his eyes before they dies out. _It can't be!_

"I don't have to take this shit!" Caleb growled as he stood. "You call me a faggot ONE more time and I swear to god I'll rip you to pieces!"

"Caleb," Jean started, not really knowing what to say, her mind still on what she saw. "Can I…Can I talk to you outside?"

Jean closed the door before turning to Caleb. "Did I…Were your…eyes on fire?"

"…On fire?"

Jean sighed, "I know it may sound strange but I NEED to know what I saw."

Caleb leaned against the wall and looked away from Jean. _Here goes_ "Have you ever head of…something called…The Phoenix?"

She gasped loudly and grabbed Caleb's shoulders, spinning him to look at her. "What do you know of The Phoenix?!"

"Ouch," Caleb murmured as he manoeuvred away from her tight grip. "So you HAVE heard of it?"

"I have. What do you know of it?"

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on the phoenix, the power, and bringing it forward. He heard Jean gasp as his body erupted in telekinetic fire, and reigned it back in before opening his eyes again.

When he looked at Jean her face was white, and her hand was trembling.

"We need to see the Professor NOW."

Jean had went in to talk to his father alone. So Caleb had been waiting for about fifteen minutes now, and he was getting a bit tetchy. When he was just about to barge into his dad's room the door opened and he was ushered in.

He took a seat and was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on when Orora, Logan, Scott and Hank came in. Okay…now he was getting worried.

"You called Professor?" Scott announced.

"Yes. All of you please take a seat. There is a matter we need to discuss."

_Ominous much _

"Okay, what's goin' on? You guys are starting to freak me out."

The four newcomers looked clueless, but Jean and his dad looked apprehensive.

"Caleb," His dad started, "Please tell us what you know of The Phoenix," he said, keeping his voice neutral.

The other adults became agitated now. All at the mention of The Phoenix?

_Curious…_

"Well…what do you wanna know?" he dodged.

"When did you first encounter it?" his dad asked intently, his voice losing it's neutrality.

"…Technically it's always been with me, just dormant. Or so it says…"

"And what happened when you…talked with it?"

"It…she…explained what she was and what would happen when we…bonded," he finished weakly.

"Bonded!" Jean screamed. "What do you mean 'bonded'?!"

"I mean that…we are now one entity…but we still have our own minds. Look, what's going on here? At the mere mention of 'The Phoenix' you all get uncomfortable. What aren't you telling me?"

The looks that passed between the adults didn't go unnoticed by Caleb, looks of fear and…pain?

"Caleb…" Xavier started only to be cut off by Jean.

"Seventeen years ago The Phoenix inhabited me, but it got a taste of human pleasures and wanted more. It took over me and…attacked people I care for. In trying to defeat The Phoenix…I died." Jean stopped and took a few calming breaths as past nightmares invaded her mind. "The Phoenix felt bad for what had happened and…took some life force from everyone present, everyone in this room, to bring me back to life. At first everything was back to normal, no more Phoenix, but then I started feeling sick and getting dizzy spells. Hank ran a few tests…and…I was pregnant."

Jean looked up at Caleb, giving him a happy/sad smile. "I was pregnant with you."

"…WHAT?!" Caleb squeaked. "That would make you my…But why wasn't your name on the…Why…"

"Caleb" Jean called. "Please let me finish," she begged.

"At the time I was only nineteen and the thought of being a mother…terrified me. It was too soon!" Jeans eyes were freely flowing, tear tracks marring her face. "After I gave birth I…I was…scared. I didn't know how to be a mother and couldn't take being a bad one, and…" She broke off, sobs escaping her as her body started to shake.

Scott went to her and enveloped her in his arms, holding her tight against himself.

Caleb felt tears of his own roll down his face but he refused to let his emotions out. Not yet.

"After you were born," his fa…Xavier started, "Jean asked me to take care of you until she was ready. We put my name on the certificates and…you became Caleb Xavier."

He took a few moments to breath. In. Out. In. Out. The simple repetition calming him some.

"Okay…so…who are my…biological parents?" he asked, trying to maintain his calm.

Xavier sighed, "Jean gave birth to you but there is DNA from all of us present in your body."

A strangled laugh escaped Caleb, "So I have six parents!" he half screamed, half sobbed.

Xavier sighed again but didn't say anything. Caleb, technically, was correct.

"So why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Caleb asked, newfound anger lacing his voice. "Didn't I DESERVE to know?!"

Another sob escaped Jean, her telepathy making her hear Caleb's thoughts and know the anger and betrayal he was feeling.

"Would you have even told me AT ALL if it wasn't for The Phoenix's awakening?!"

Caleb didn't even wait for an answer. He fled the room, blowing up the door in his way. He heard them calling for him to wait but he didn't care, he needed to get away.

Caleb ran from them, ran from the school, and fled into the forest. He ran and ran, ran until all he could see was trees in every direction. He felt…lost.

He collapsed against a tree trunk and slid to the ground.

Rivers of tears ran free from his eyes as he was wracked with anger, and betrayal, and pain.

He thought he was Caleb Xavier, but that's technically not true. Now he has four fathers and two mothers. That thought evoked a short laugh from him, it sounded so absurd.

So, for 16 years they had kept this from him. For 16 years they had let him live a lie. For 16 YEARS!

His pain began to fade as the anger and betrayal took over.

Caleb lashed out at everything around him, leaves tearing to shreds, tree stumps exploding and raining bark over him. The trees being battered so hard they crumbled under his power and falling to the ground. The earth itself trembling under his onslaught.

For hours Caleb sat there slumped against the cold, hard tree trunk crying, screaming, destroying, thinking…

He understood why Jean gave him up and why they hadn't told him earlier. To protect him.

_But I don't NEED protecting damn it!_

He sighed, feeling suddenly drained. A glance of his watch told him he had been out there for close to three hours.

_Hmm, it's lunch time _He noted absently _Food does sound good though_

He got up, his legs a little shaky from being in one position for three hours, and headed back towards the school.

He vowed that his six parents would get a piece of his mind, but that it wouldn't be today.

He splashed some water on his face before heading to lunch. He would not show up with puffy red eyes.

The hall was packed. _Surprise surprise_

He grabbed the closest plate of food and sank into the nearest seat, not really up for much company right now.

_Then why are you in the Dinner Hall?_ He laughed to himself.

"Hey Red! Where ya' been all morning?"

"Huh?" Caleb grunted and turned to see…Tabitha.

"You weren't in English or Maths. You okay?"

"Fine," he grunted, his voice hoarse. It was obvious he was anything but, but he couldn't give a shit. He didn't have the energy.

He suppressed a groan when he heard the rest of the group approach the table. He had to brush off a couple more 'are you okay's and 'what's wrong's. They were his friends and his team, but he couldn't talk about this, not yet.

"Look guys, I'm gonna go rest for a bit. I'll see y'all in the D Room," he said, pushing his half eaten food away and standing up.

He gave Pete a small smile and a kiss before leaving.

He awoke at 3:30 still feeling upset about the days events. He also felt angry at being upset. THEY were the ones who lied. THEY were the ones who should feel like shit.

_Why should I be upset? I've felt like shit enough!_

He pushed his feelings of pain and betrayal, he wasn't going to end up alienating his friends because he was too busy wallowing.

He threw on some clean clothes and headed for the Danger Room. He was early, but so what? It meant he could have a nice, relaxing shower.

And that's exactly what he did. He threw off his clothes in the changing room and hopped into the shower, the hot water cascading over his body soothing him.

Ten minutes later he left the shower to dry off and suit up. He was slipping his gloves on when the men of the team came through the door.

Since he was already suited up he sat and watched Pete slip his muscular form into his own.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay, So the character Gaia, Im not gonna be bringing her into this story. She was my friends idea for a character, not mine, and the way this is going im just not gonna be using her J Hope Caleb is enough for you all

Caleb smiled and walked up behind his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his taught, bare back. "Hi."

Pete, Colossus, turned and said a greeting back, all the while pulling off the rest of his suit. "You okay?"

Caleb sighed and nodded, "I will be. I'll tell ya' later" He said softly, still smiling up at the taller man whom he was falling for so much.

Said boy in question nodded and then the team headed off into the Danger Room for their session

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beta Team stopped dead when they entered the Danger Room. There, right in front of them, was Alpha team. All suited up.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked of the other team.

"I thought Alpha team would pose an effective challenge. To defeat them you will have to utilise every skill at your disposal," The Professors voice said, echoing over the speakers.

"Oh…So we are fighting _you_. Interesting…" Caleb said slowly, giving the other team a cold smile. His own team noticed this but they didn't have time to question his on it as Cyclops then spoke.

"Not _fighting_. Sparring," The one eyed leader corrected.

"Same thing. So we doin' this?"

The room then came to life, the empty, cold, metallic room shifting as the holograms and forcefields did their job of making the room change to that of an open field, surrounded by trees.

_Yay. More trees._

"Begin," the Professor's voice echoed over the intercom. And they were off.

Caleb rose into the air, the action feeling practically effortless, and rocketed towards the other team, sending each member hurtling out of his way until he came to a halt before his mother, or one of them anyway.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Caleb drawled. "You're one of my mothers and I'm your son, so wouldn't this be domestic abuse?" He said down to his red headed mother, wanting her to feel some of the heart rending pain he had felt.

Jeans eyes watered, but it was her anger she gave into. She threw Caleb away from her and slammed him to the ground.

Caleb stood, shaking it off, and smirked, "Domesitc it is then." He sent his own telekinetic blast at Marvel Girl, sending her spiralling through the air. But before the red head had even landed a lightning bolt from his other mother caught him unaware and he was knocked forward when it struck him in the back.

"Fuck!" He groaned. It had _really_ hurt!

He stood and looked over at Storm. The look on her face put her name to shame. _Hmm, guess she heard me_ He noticed that the rest of his team had the other members of Alpha team more or less occupied. So that left him with his mothers.

He levitated himself into the air again, so that he could see both women, but they followed him, rising into the air themselves - one defying gravity with her mind, the other manipulating the winds. They must have had the same idea, because now he had one women on either side of him.

"Now this isn't really fair," Caleb smirked. He delved deep into his mind and embraced the Phoenix, his eyes flaming over and his body being enveloped in a writhing cocoon of telekinetic flames.

"Let's go."

He pushed them both hard, pushing them down at the ground and then descended closer to them as they stood back up. He could tell that they were both angry now. The others in the room with them had now stopped, to watch this event unfold.

Storm stood and spun to look at Caleb, her arms flaring out, lightning leaping at Caleb. Caleb pushed against her lightning, stopping long before it connected with him. That was, until Jean joined in, fighting against him, Storm's lightning creeping closer to him.

Caleb growled and flared his telekinesis, Storm's lightning refracting away from him and the two women being thrown backwards. He looked towards the forest and wrenched two trees from the ground and hurled them at his 'mothers'. He noted absently that it took less effort than usual to move the trees.

Storm deflected her tree with a powerful typhoon while Jean's just stopped before it could hit her.

Caleb flew over towards their audience, adrenalin and anger fuelling him as he brought Cyclops over towards him, telekinetically pointing him towards the two women. Then he took off the older man's visor, letting the man's devastating optic blast soar towards the telekinetic and the weather witch, his own powers keeping the man's eyes from closing.

Jean shielded Storm and herself from Scott's unwilling attack, the force of it sending the two women sliding along the simulated earth as Jean's shield was continually bombarded.

"Stop this right NOW!" Caleb heard from behind him, in the Wolverine's signature threatening growl. Well, enough was enough. Caleb sighed and let Cyclops go, who immediately closed his eyes, ceasing the attack on the two women. Caleb noticed Jean's body sag when his optic blast stopped. _Hmm, guess I underestimated Cyclops' power_

Storm's retaliation caught him off guard and he was thrown through the air into a tree by the force of the lightning bolt. He grunted on impact but held himself in the air, not sliding down onto the earth like he should have.

Now the anger had returned full force, and he lifted three trees out of the ground, the root either snapping or upheaving the earth as he threw them at the weather witch, but before they could reach her the whole setting blinked out of existence and they were back in the Danger Room.

Caleb lowered himself slowly back to the ground, not thinking there was any need to rush. What came next shocked them all, and a resounding _SLAP_ echoed through the silent room as Jean's palm met Caleb's face.

Caleb just stood there, shocked, as Jean fled the room, Storm following right behind.

_Caleb, could I speak with you. Now_ The Professor said over the intercom, his normally calm voice giving way to the anger he was feeling.

"Sure…_Dad_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb looked at the man he had called his father for the past 16 years. A man who had basically lied to him for as long as he could remember.

"You called," Caleb drawled as he closed the door behind him.

Xavier actually slammed his hand against the desk in frustration…anger…Caleb wasn't sure, but it was still shocking to see the perpetually calm Charles Xavier be this outwardly emotional.

"Look. You are well within your rights to be angry right now but that does NOT give you the right to be disrespectful OR to hurt anyone!"

Caleb raised his eyebrow, his anger at this man making him push him further. "We were training."

"YOU weren't! You were trying to hurt…your mothers."

"So!" Caleb roared, suddenly shooting out of his chair. "It's about time one of _you_ hurt! Do you have any idea what it's been like for me ever since you _revelation_?!" The question was rhetorical, and Caleb proved that by turning to exit the room, the door disintegrating into nothingness. He left through the now open doorway, only to find Pete, and his two mothers waiting for him.

"We _need_ to talk" Jean said emphatically, desperately.

Caleb sighed, his adrenalin rush suddenly leaving him, his anger receding as he looked into the pain filled face of a woman he had come to consider family, though up until now he hadn't thought that she actually _was_ family. "Can we do that tomorrow? I don't have the energy…"

Both the women sighed and shared a significant look, "Fine, but we _will_ be talking tomorrow." And with that the two women left, leaving him alone with his boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" It was obvious that Caleb wasn't, but the psionic boy just smiled and rushed to hug the larger man. "I don't know" he whispered truthfully into the shoulder his face was buried in.

Peter stroked the distraught boys head, his other arm wrapping around him. "Can I know what's going on?" He asked quietly, not pushing the other boy who's problem seemed so monumental.

Caleb sighed again and pulled away from the warmth and comfort of the other boy, slightly. "Yeah, but…not here. Can we go to your room?"


End file.
